Titan
Titans are great beings of enormous power, each controlling a specific aspect of existence. This is commonly elementally based but can also extend to other areas, such as the soul or life itself. While most varieties are of an aggressive disposition, certain titan lords will employ tactics other than directly attacking individuals. The actions of these, however, are still intended to destroy humanity, making it wise to continue to consider them aggressive. Background It appears that in the time before recorded history, the gods enlisted the abilities of the titans during the creation of the world. However, after finishing their part of the creation, they turned on one another in a great war of devastation. In anger the gods banished the Titan Lords in the depths of the world, both earth and sea. They were to remain imprisoned until "the end of time."Risen 2, Introduction. For sometime thereafter, the gods were worshiped as divine beings. Leaders within religions would instruct on ways to serve, what was considered the proper way to live, and so forth. At some point, humans began to realize they could accomplish much on their own, including the course their civilizations would take. Over time, this belief in their own abilities overtook and replaced their belief and reliance on other entities.Risen 3, during a conversation with Zacharias. This self-reliance had an unexpected consequence. Apparently the gods used their power to imprison the titans deep in the world, where the surface races would never find them. When human belief shifted away from the gods, they departed to leave the races to manage themselves. (Strictly speaking, the gods were forced out by the Dark Wave.) It seems the gods had to at least be in proximity of the titans to maintain their imprisonment, as once the gods had left the titans began rising from the bowels of the world. Social Structure While it is not fully understood how the titans are organized (if they are at all), there are at least two primary divisions among them: titans and Titan Lords. Additionally, they can be divided by the aspect they influence: fire titan, water titan, earth titan, death titan, etc. For example, an earth titan is encountered directly by a player in Risen 2, as a result of Captain Crow's summoning. It was a standard titan rather than a Titan Lord, and the name of the titan was never given. Titan Lords Following are specific Titan Lords encountered or discussed in the Risen series of games. Fire Titan Lord An unnamed Titan Lord located inside the volcano on Faranga. While often assumed to be a Titan Lord, many characters in both the first and second games refer to the "fire titan" without the lord appellation. Based on its level of power and the consequences of its downfall, its status as a Titan Lord is almost certain. Ursegor The king of the Saurions, Ursegor was a Titan Lord found in Risen, mentioned in Risen 2, and encountered in Risen 3 as a spirit. He engaged in battle against Ismael after the events of Risen, as mentioned by Commandant Carlos in Risen 2. Presumably their fight was for dominance among the ranks of the titans or for control over the Lost Realm. He was considered the most powerful of all Titan Lords. Ismael Very little is known about this Titan Lord, but he is mentioned in Risen 2 by Commandant Carlos as being in an ongoing battle with Ursegor. It was feared that as soon as either Ismael or Ursegor emerged victorious, the winner would turn its attention against the bastion Caldera and continue its onslaught south. Mara The primary antagonist of Risen 2, Mara was a Water Titan who possessed the ability to transform herself into the Kraken, allowing her to keep her actual location hidden most of the time. She chose not to participate directly in the Battle for the Old World. Rather, she gained control by convincing humans in positions of authority or power to become her allies and inciting panic by sinking ships while in the form of the Kraken. Her true form is a woman with many ichthic features, like tentacles of a octopus. Nekroloth Nekroloth was a Titan Lord of Death and the primary antagonist of Risen 3. His power was directly tied to the Underworld and controlling Shadows in general. Unlike Mara, his manipulation of humans was performed mostly via Shadow Lords who drew out human weaknesses and then pitted them against each other. Similar to Mara, Nekroloth was able to transform himself, first revealing himself as an old man to the Son of Steelbeard. It appears the true form of Nekroloth is both skeletal and demonic, for the name "Titan of Death" is given to him during the final battle of Risen 3. Trivia * Physical Ties: Titans appear to be generally tied directly to some type of holy site associated with their dominion. For example, Mara returned to the Water Temple for the final fight against the Nameless Hero; Nekroloth drew power on Skull Island, a place heavily tied to the Underworld; the Fire Titan was held within a volcano; and the Earth Titan was summoned by Captain Crow while at the Earth Temple. Additionally, it seems that creatures under the control of a specific titan tend to have features similar to their masters. The leviathans, Sunken Ones, etc., all possess piscene physical features, similar to features Mara herself possesses. Nekroloth is both skeletal and demonic, features shared by the undead and other Shadows he commands. * Air Titans: Assuming the above is true, the Air Temple (in the Risen 2: Air Temple DLC) is a source to which air titans are likely tied. Certainly the appearance of gargoyles — creatures of the air — is no coincidence. It is likely these were the minions of these air-based titans. Given similarities in characteristics between minions and the titans they serve, the appearance and abilities of the gargoyles suggest the possible characteristics of air titans: draconic in both power and appearance. Interestingly, the gargoyles and the Saurians have similar histories, the latter specifically mentioned as having been in service to some of the titan lords, as the gargoyles may be now. *Aether Titans: There is also the possibility of those titans that represent the fifth element commonly found in mysticism the world over, known as Aether by Greek philosophy. Perhaps this explains titans of death, and opens the idea of titans who represent time/space or pure magic itself. References Category:Creatures